What's Going To Happen To Me?
by Forever Your Girl
Summary: “Granger, what the ---- do you think you are doing up?” …I know that voice… But… no… that blonde hair…


**I dunno what I'm doing with this currently, you guys tell me**

**------**

"M-Malfoy, please, no, don't! I'm sorry, whatever it is I did, I didn't mean it honest! Just spare me, please!" I saw the desperate look in her eyes, too bad I did nothing to help.

"Why should I believe that you are sorry, if you don't even know what it is? How can you not mean it, if you don't know what 'it' is? Really, Hermione, you ought to understand these things. If you don't, you will in time. You will get used to these beatings; they will come every night, from my father or me. You will learn to enjoy them; you will learn to like the beatings, being touched, and having forced sex. It's all you will know from here on out."

"What are you talking about Malfoy? Why do you have to do this?" Will she not learn?

"You know damn well what I'm talking about; you know what you did to me. You ought to be begging for your life, not questioning what you did."

"Malfoy, please…"

My heart went soft, I'm going soft really, how can I do this to someone who has sacrificed so much, and not even know it. Her life, her future, even her family. What kind of sick bastard am I? The kind that doesn't care, that's what kind. The kind that was raised never knowing what was going on because he was too busy being beaten by his father. The kind who was neglected as a child by his mother. Even the kind who was spoiled rotten by servants because they didn't want to deal with his awful behavior. What the hell was it now? I'm not going soft… I just can't be going soft.

"I don't care mudblood, I won't help you. Stop your pitiful whimpering and shut up!"

"Yes Draco…"

"That's my good girl." I ran my fingers down her knotted hair, feeling a clump of hair, mixed with dried blood.

After she had fallen asleep in the awkward position she was in, I took her out of the restraints. I laid her down gently, onto my large silk bed. Why my father supplied me with a bed, I'm not sure. Maybe he figured I would fuck her the first night, and would want something cushiony to do it on. Maybe he was just in for it himself. Who knows?

-------

I woke up, and I just plain felt weird. I was in a bed with some blonde-haired person in a dungeon. How does that happen? The weirdest part about it is that the blonde has his arm around me. Is he supposed to be like that? Did I somehow contract amnesia; did I hit my head on something? What in the world is going on? This is rather frightening, I don't know if you know it…

I laid there for a good twenty minutes before my god damn blasted bladder kicked in. Honestly, one would think I'm… OH MERLIN! My baby, my poor baby. I looked down at my stomach, nothing, no bulge at all. Was that just a dream, I know I was at least seven months pregnant… I know I was damn it! I know I know I know! I'm not crazy, I'm not… but… there _was_ a baby there once… I swear it.

I remember it perfectly, I was married to Percy of course, we hit it off great while in school, everyone thought I was going to go for Ron, but I surprised them all by pulling that one out of my pocket. Percy and I had been married about three years before we decided we wanted to end our life of partying and have a child. We could give up our studies and conferences. Our debates with friends on Fridays. We decided we just needed to cut back on our wild lifestyle if we wanted children… Not a big loss really, we had our Friday debates with our friends as I said before, and our conferences every two months or so. Wild, I know. Nevertheless, we kept up with our work and everything.

Well, after a year of trying, we finally conceived. We were ecstatic. We no longer had to engage in the act of sex. Before we started to try to conceive we had only had sex about ten times the whole time we were married. Why I'm not sure… Percy is amazing in bed. I savor those five minutes every time we engage in the act of mating. I was in heaven when we tried conceiving for that year. Percy was always tired, but well, he enjoyed the one time I gave him oral sex. We were feeling rather kinky that time. He seemed to enjoy it. We vowed to try it again sometime, but once the baby is born, maybe.

We went to St. Mungos when I missed my period… and they gave us the greatest news of all. We were having a baby. I was excited, let me tell you. Percy and I went straight out and bought a minivan. We didn't trust flooing after all. It could be dangerous with a small child.

Now, seven months later. I'm here… with no baby…

"Granger, what the hell do you think you are doing up?" …I know that voice… But… no… that blonde hair…

**Well guys, that's it. Hoped you liked it. Do ya'll want a one shot or a full story? You tell me. I'm satisfied leaving it the way it is, or I can continue on with it… it was only meant to be a dream sequence for MD, but it didn't work out that way... oh well... **


End file.
